Doflamingo X Lia
by Vasiliza
Summary: Lia is a 11 year old girl, who lives togheter with the young shichibukai and king Doflamingo. But as time goes both Lia starts to see Doflamingo as something more than just her captain. This is their story. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
1. Lil' Captn'

**Hi guys!  
****This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope you can enjoy it :)  
****So... this is a Doflamingo x "Lia" (Lia is a character I made up myself... what is that called?)  
****I want to tell you... this fanfic is starting out with a child and a teenager Doflamingo... But as they grow older,  
****Lia feels drawn to the feather coated man. And this is their story.  
****So... I guess it will contain both "fluff" and later on in the storie... some "lemon".  
****I rate this as "M" since it may contain some swears, some sexual words or swears. Even later on... "LEMON".  
****But each chapter if something were to be vulgar or a bit more than normal, I will put a warning in the begining!**

**Now I hope you enjoy and sorry for being annoying! :D  
****" " means someone is speaking.  
**' _this text ' _**means someone is thinking**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE~**

Age 11/18.  
\- Out to the sea

"Damn, it's hot today" Vergo said, watching the sun over them as he sipped on some water. The crew around them had given up on working the deck, since the sun were too much for the most of them to handle. _'Doflamingo will surely not like them slacking' _the black haired man thought to himself, as he continued walking down to the lower deck. "I don'wanna!" Vergo heard a small voice say as he walked past the captains quarters. "Come here and do as you're told!" he could hear the captain say as he heard the following sounds of them running around. It didn't take long before he heard a huge bang and he opened the door, staring at the scene in front of him. Doflamingo stood with the small pale girl in the corner, reminding him of a huge cat hunting down a small mouse. As he got a better look at the girl in the corner, he could see her holding tight to the pink feather coat the captain always wore on him. "Be a good girl… and give it to me!" Doflamingo said, throwing himself towards the little girl, who dodged his attack and rushed out of the door, right past Vergo. Once she made it outside the room she turned back and Vergo saw her smirk before Doflamingo got eye contact with her, then she stuck out her tongue and continued to rush towards upper deck. Leaving Doflamingo even more frustrated as he went to continue after her and Vergo in an amused state.

As Doflamingo reached deck he noticed the girl standing on a small table, directing his crew to fix her some juice, and wash the dishes. "And don't forget, no cookies before dinner!" she said looking dead serious, the crew laughing a loud "Yes Captain!". Doflamingo just stood there, watching the scene and as his crew noticed him, they stopped laughing. "So… you got yourself a new lil' Captain?" he said, smirking. Vergo joined his side, tapped his shoulder and continued to lift the little girl to his arms. "Lia, it is not nice to steal the captains' coat you know?" he said calmly. Taking of the coat as Lia looked down to his chest, eyes filled with embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" Lia said quietly as Vergo walked with her and the coat back to Doflamingo. "Thanks, mom" Doflamingo mocked Vergo. He had always been the one Lia listened to and he was always the one she never did something stupid to. It was just as if he was her goddamn mom. Vergo just gave a smile as answer and went to the lower deck, to Lia's room that was next to Doflamingo's. "Time to sleep" he said, as he sat her down on her bed. Lia stopped him from walking away as she grabbed his arm, "Is Doflamingo mad at me now?" she said with a sad voice, "A bit, but he won't be for too long. Do you want him to say goodnight?" he asked and she just nodded to him. "I'll tell him" Vergo said walking out from her bedroom.

After some time, the door opened and Lia who had put her under the bed sheets sat straight up. Watching the tall blonde man walk in to her room, closing the door and approach her bed. He didn't say a word as he sat beside her, but she could see he still were angry at her. "I'm sorry" she said looking away from him. The blonde chuckled and then she felt his hand rub her head, "It's ok kiddo" he chuckled, "but don't do it again". Lia snuggled down beside him as he slowly patted her blonde hair. It didn't take long for her to be fast asleep. "Night Kiddo".


	2. Cake Makers!

**Well... here comes chapter 2!  
****Hope you enjoy it! **

Age 11/19  
\- Birthday cake

"Vergo! Vergoo! Help!" Lia screamed as she ran down the corridor. "Vergo!"

Vergo sat in his room, hearing the little girl screaming as she fast came closer to his door, when she stood outside she started banging on the door, still screaming his name. "Vergo, open up! Vergoo!" she shouted frustrated over and over again. With a small sigh Vergo reached up from his chair to open the door, where he met two blue eyes staring at him with a mad expression. "I need help!" she said angrily at him, grabbing his arm as she started pull him together with her. He quietly followed her down the corridors, as they passed the captains' quarters she showed him he had to sneak, and after some time, they reached the kitchen. Vergo looked confused at the girl as she ran around the kitchen, picking bowls and spoons everywhere and as she returned she carried a cooking book. "So… what did you need help with?" Vergo asked, scratching his head. The girl blushed, eyes looking at the floor as she pointed towards the stove. "I'm too small to use the stove, right?" she said. "And I want to make a cake for Doflamingo, since it's his birthday…" she continued staring down at the floor for some time. When Vergo didn't answer her she looked up at him, seeing the man put on an apron over his head, and grabbing one smaller as he put it over hers. "What kind of cake are we going to make then?" He said, making Lia smile so much you could almost think Doflamingo had teacher her how to.

The following three hours it took for them to make the cake were both filled with laugh and sometimes they started to argue due to Vergo being unable to control himself from tasting everything they made. But the finishing result were just.. "Perfect!" Vergo said approving of their finished master piece. Sure, it wasn't the best looking cake but it did taste damn well. They got the cake ready and Vergo started carrying the cake to the upper deck. The crew started to whistle and shouting approving happy at the huge cake being placed down. "Now you have to get Doflamingo to come out from his room" he said, smiling as the girl rushed away towards the captains' quarters.

"Hmm, what is it Lia?" the blonde man said peeking out of his door. Lia stared at him and felt herself blushing, "Well… I… I have a surprise for you…" she said shyly. Doflamingo chucked as he grabbed his feather coat following her out on upper deck.

"Happy birthday!" She shouted joining the crew next to the gigantic cake before them. "It's strawberry chocolate" Vergo said putting a hand on the girls shoulder, proud as a mother, Doflamingo smirked at the sign. "Well then, let's eat!" the blonde said as he chuckled.

When everyone had a piece of cake and had sat down, Doflamingo sat Lia on his lap. "How about we share a piece? Since it taste much better sharing it with someone" the blonde said to the girl as she smiled, opening her moth for Doflamingo to give her some cake. "Thanks for the great cake gurlie" he said before handing her a piece. She small girl blushing from the compliment.


	3. Lil bird is sick!

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter.  
****I know my fanfic isn't really so exciting atm maybe but I sure hope you will like it!  
. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE . **

Age 12/19  
\- Lil' bird is sick

As Doflamingo were standing outside Lias´ door, he heard her coughing again and again. But as he heard a small cry he opened the door, finding the ship's doctor sitting beside her at the bed, he greeted the blonde as he came closer. "How is she?" the blonde asked, looking at the doctors eyes behind his sunglasses. "Well… she will be fine, but she needs rest" he answered as he rose up from the chair he sat on and she don't want to be alone, so I figured I should ask Vergo if he aren't busy to…" Doflamingo put his hand up, stopping the man from speaking further. "It's ok, I can stay" he said, sitting down at the bed end near Lia. The doctor nodded and went out of the room. Leaving the tall blonde and the small child alone.

"I'm sorry Doflamingo" the small girl said coughing once more. The man just placed a hand on her forehead, feeling her fever under his large hand. "No problem kiddo" he said, giving the child a smirk. "Happy birthday" he said quietly. The girl smiled up to him as her eyes was starting to sparkle as little stars. "Can I ask for something?" the girl said, "Sure, what?" the man got a smirk back from the girl as she giggled and moved more to the center of the bed. "Can you sleep with me?" she said. The blonde almost choke on the air he had swallowed in shock. "W-What?" he said, as he clearly misheard her. The girl looked confused at him "I don't want to be alone, so could you… sleep beside me for a while?" she said. The blonde felt so stupid for thinking about what she meant with sleeping with her, of course she meant sleep as really sleep. _Stupid idiot _he thought to himself as he went to lie down under the bed sheets. "Night kiddo" he said, the girl turned to him as she came closer, using his arm as a pillow, "Goodnight Doflamingo" she answered with a huge smile on her face…

"Hey Doflamingo, you don't look to well" Vergo said watching their captain reach the last step up to the upper deck. "Shut up" the blonde just said back as he continued towards some chairs to sit down. Behind him Lia were smiling happily and more energetic than she had been for a long time. The crew started playing around with her as the blonde man and Vergo watched her getting tossed in the air. "I just need some rest" Doflamingo then said, smirking and coughing.

"Doflamingo-sama" he heard the little girl say as she walked in to his room, where he was laying in the bed. "Isn't it far past bedtime for you?" he said, turning in the bed to meet her eyes. "Doflamingo-sama… aren't you feeling lonely when no one takes care of you?" the question made the man chuckle and before he could say something, he felt the bed getting heavier as the girl climbed up to him. "Don't feel lonely anymore, I'm here" she said, cuddling down next to him. Doflamingo froze in his position, the small girl snuggling down in his chest. "Goodnight Doffy" she said, _Doffy? _He thought for himself. Almost tasting the nickname he patted her head getting comfortable as he yawned, "Night girlie" were the last word before he drafted into sleep, the little girl smiling in his arms.


	4. Home sweet home?

**Hi!  
****So as always I bring you... a new chapter!  
****This one is rather... lazily made.  
****And for that, i'm sorry *Apologises Bepo style*  
****But I hope you forgive me... **

Age 12/20  
\- Home sweet home?

"Ok men, we are finally here!" Doflamingo said, watching his ship sail towards Dressrosa as the sun were beginning to fall. "Get ready to secure the boat!" he shouted, smirking.

"Young master! You're home!" a woman with black hair dressed in a short maid dress. She were followed by many other people, joining up to greet the blonde man as he were getting inside the mansion. "Fufufu, hello Baby 5" he chuckled before he turned around greeting everyone else, standing in the entrance. "Is that her?!" Baby 5 said, crunching down to meet Lia eye to eye. "Yes, everyone this is our newest member, meet Lia" everyone made a great cheer as Baby 5 put her up in the air over her head. "Do you mind watching her Baby 5? The guys wanted to go celebrate in the town since it is my birthday... but I don't want her to be alone" his voice were soft and smooth as he approached her with a smirk on his face. "You-You need me?!" the woman said, placing her hands on her cheeks, which made the small girl land on the floor. "I'm sorry" the woman said taking the girl back in her arms, "I know, you need a warm bath!" she said, as she rushed towards what Lia guessed was the bathroom.

As they came out from the bath Baby 5 brushed Lias´ hair and helped her pick out some clothes. Before they headed to the ballroom, meeting the other members of the crew.

As they reached their destination they could hear loud shouts of joy and people singing. But when they walked inside the shouting and laughing men turned their attention to the woman and girl. "She looks so adorable!" some shouted as some made a toast to the small child. _Drunks_ the woman thought as she placed the girl down, who fast searched for the blonde man, and as fast as she saw him she rushed to him. Feeling a pair of strong hands lifting her up, as the placed her in his knee. "So now the party can begin!" he chuckled as he took a great sip from the red stuff he was drinking. After some time had passed on, the blonde had turned away, putting his glass of to the side table, just within her reach. As the curious girl noticed he was looking at something else, she quickly took the glass and emptied the content in a full mouth. As she shivered the man noticed the girl and his glass of wine, just to see that the glass was empty. In his knee the girl sat with a devastated look on her face.

"So Lia… what are you gonna be when you get old huh?!" one man said, taking a sip from his mug. "Bet you gonna be someone really important!" he said taking another sip. The other crewmembers sat down as if waiting for an answer. Lia started to think, _when I get old…_ she thought… _I wanna be… _she knew exactly what she wanted to be…

… "I'm gonna be Doflamingo-sama's wife!" she shouted happily. Making the entire crew spit out their drinks in shock, the blonde stared at the girl in his lap, as he then bent his head back, laughing so much as his veins show on his neck and forehead. The rest of the crew laughed with him and the girl on this lap just smiled, wondering what was so funny.

_  
**So, now that we have gotten a bit of backround, I'm gonna focus on giving more to the story, some more... personalities and such.  
Hope you stay to see what will happen!  
Bye bye ~ 3**


	5. Never at home

**SO!... I'm back!  
****I have been working until late and I felt like I had to finish this piece of before getting to bed. So now soon 6 am, I'm done!  
\- ****I do not own One Piece! -**

Age 14/21  
\- Never at home…

"Lia!" Baby 5 shout as she run over to the blonde girl sitting by the pool. Their eyes meet as she waves at the black haired young woman. "Yo! S'up?" Lia asks, putting her book beside her. Baby 5 takes a chair beside Lia as she lean back on it, looking all exhausted. "I just came to ask you if you maybe wanted to go with me to town?" while asking this, they once more made eye contact. Lia sighed "Yeah, sure". Baby 5 rose fast from her chair, starting to rush of "I will be right back!" Lia heard her shout. _I ain't got anything else to do anyway, now do I? _she argued with herself.

-At town-  
"So cute!" Baby 5 said picking out a dress she then put in front of Lia to see how she would look. The dress was red and made from a very nice smooth fabric. _Sure it's pretty, but when am I gonna wear it _Lia thought. Baby 5 were getting all excited from pulling one dress after another. _Please let this shopping round end fast _were Lias´ thoughts as the black haired woman grabbed an pink dress with glitter on it, forcing you in to the dressing room to try it on. "What did I do to deserve this?" Lia mumbling to herself, trying the dress on.

-Back at the mansion-  
Everyone sat down to the table, Baby 5 next to you as always. She talked about your shopping trip to town and when she told them about the pink dress she found for you some of the guys started to tease you. "So you bought this wonderful pink dress or?" the boy across the table mock her, as he switched one leg over the other, pouting his lips. "Oh shut it would you Dellinger?" she said staring in to his eyes, "I don't need a 12 year old boy with blue tight shorts and high heels to mock me about dresses" she said, you could hear the annoyance in her voice. The boy smirked as he put a small blonde curl behind his ear, still pouting his lips, but at least he shut his mouth. Lia continued trying to finish her meal as fast as possible to excuse herself from the table. Somehow she felt empty and angry inside, not knowing why.

As time went by Vergo went after her, finding her sitting by the window pane looking out over the city. Careful not to startle her, he sneaked up beside her, letting her know he were present. It didn't take long before he noticed the girls' eyes watching him where he stood, but as she didn't say anything he just sat down beside her.

"When will he come home again?" Vergo sighed as he understood that this is why she had been acting all strange lately. "Soon I think" he said, she then let out a small sob, "I hate being here. There is nothing to do and he always leaves for such long times, without even calling." She paused… "And I hate Dellinger. He always try to tease and mock me. And every time he does that Jora defends him" as she continued on, more sobs went up to the surface… "I don't have anyone to play with, talk with… Everyone is always busy!" she snapped before turning to meet his black sunglasses. Even know she didn't see it, he were staring at her, wondering what he could do to make this girl smile again. It had been a long time since she had smiled truly, and he started to miss her good mood. "I'm sorry" was all he could say as he laid one arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Lia". The girl covered her face in his chest and when the sobs went away, she excused herself to go to bed.  
As she laid there, she had tears falling down her cheeks and for the first time in some time... she felt lonely...

**_****_****_****_****_****_****_****  
So, Lia feel alone and abandoned because of Doffy never being home...  
... What will Vergo do to cheer her up?**

**Hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading!**


	6. The surprise

**-I do not own One piece!-**

Age 14/21  
\- The surprise!

As the day went on Lia found herself laying in her bed all day. Baby 5 had tried to get her to come with her to hang out at the pool, but she had turned her offer down, feeling too down to go out. Vergo had told her he had a surprise for her, but she would have to wait until nightfall, Christ she didn't even know if she were going to be able to keep herself awake until then.

As time went by even the one guy annoying her more than anything came in to her room, asking for her to play with him. "Please! We can play hide and seek!" he shouted with excitement, clapping his hands and jumping on place. "Ok! If you promise to leave me alone after, we can play a round of hide and seek" Lia shouted as he after all had been standing for more than ten minutes not taking no for an answer. "I hide, you seek!" he said happily, rushing out of your room with a huge smirk on his face. '_Oh perfect day' _Lia thought as she waited before she went out to search for him.

"Ok you little devil, here I come!" she shouted, searching the hallways for a sign of where he had gone. After searching the entire floor she were about to give up, as she irritated turned to walk back to her room, she heard a small giggle from the one room she had not been checking in to, Doflamingos´ office. '_Oh you gotta be kidding me' _she thought as she opened the door, seeing the young boy sitting at Doflamingos´ desk. "Dellinger you annoying shit, you know you're not supposed to play in here" she said raising her hands in the air, shaking her head in frustration. The young boy just smirked at her as he stood up on the floor, starting to walk out. "Thanks for playing with me".  
She turned around and found herself staring into a pair of purple lensed sunglasses. A huge smirk spread on the face in front of her and soon she heard the all so familiar chuckle from the one and only Doflamingo...  
"Doflamingo!" she shouted, jumping into his arms in a tight hug as he continued to chuckle. "Missed me?" he asked and Lia nodded as she gave him a huge smile. He then swung her in the air, making the blonde girl laugh.

"So how was the meeting?" Vergo asked as they all sat in the dinner room. Lia listened to Doflamingo speaking with Vergo about how the meeting with the warlords had been nothing but boring. Nothing new had happened and all he thought about the trip was that it was waste of time. Soon enough more people had gathered in the room to greet Doflamingo and Lia felt for the first time in a while happy that they all were there, just like one big family.

"Cheers!" Doflamingo shouted, raising a glass of wine towards everyone, who there after threw their mugs and glasses in the air. Everyone had gathered to celebrate the blonde man's return. Jora were sitting down at a table with Lao G and Dellinger were trying to get Jora to play something with him too. Gladius were talking with Baby 5 as more people like Trebol and Diamante joining their group. The other people around the room were either singing or playing some kind of game.  
Without Lia noticing, Vergo had sneaked up on her where she stood. She didn't notice him until he put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump as she let out a surprised shout. "So, how do you like the surprise?" he asked. Lia took one more look over the room that now was filled with song and laughs. "I love it Vergo-san" she said, giving him a huge smile, raising her glass of water to toast with him. Her eyes turning to look at the blonde man who right now had a drinking contest with Pica. As she watched the blonde man, she felt warmth spread in her chest, as well as she felt herself relax her shoulders. As the man noticed her he waved her over, asking her to sit with them. As always she found it hard to keep herself from laughing when Pica spoke, his high pitched voice not suiting his body at all. Soon she felt an arm being put around her shoulders, and as she turned she noticed Doflamingo smirking, leaning back against the chair and his arm resting on her. She continued to look at him from the corner of her eyes, as she blushed a bit.

**_  
Oh, that Vergo!**

_**He even made the young master come home.  
That's a good "mom"!  
And that sneaky Doflamingo, putting his arm 'round her~  
Ah well, I see you next chapter!  
**_


	7. Notice me senpai

**Hello guys!  
****Once more I have brought you a new chapter of little Lia and Doffy!  
****I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making this!**

_

Age 15/22  
\- Notice me senpai~

Lia pouted her lips, feeling slightly annoyed about being ditched and ignored by the blonde man.  
He was sitting by the poolside as Lia swam in the pool, the others had been going down town but Doflamingo had stayed behind, as he had paperwork to look in to, she had decided to stay behind with him. "Doffy-sama!" she tried, pleading. He did lift an eyebrow towards her, as he continued looking down at the papers in his hand, making Lia feeling even more annoyed.

At dinnertime Lia had been making their food, as the cook was with everyone else in town, and she didn't really trust the man's cooking skills. She smiled happily as she saw how nice everything looked, before heading towards Doflamingos´ office. _'At least now he will notice me! He can't ditch my food too' _she thought to herself, as she in her mind gave herself one approving nod and thumbs up.  
"Dinner is ready!" she said walking in to the office with the food cart. Doflamingo looked up, "Great, I just have to finish this up then I can eat. You go ahead." He said making Lia almost growl in annoyance, picking a plate with food on as she turned out to look for somewhere far away from the man at the desk. As she left the room Doflamingo let out a small chuckle, knowing how annoyed she was from him not giving her any attention.

As the day went on Lia tried everything getting his attention, before giving it a last try. She had been trying to figure something out. In a desperate last attempt she slowly opened the door to his office, where she found him sitting by his desk, still reading through the papers. "Doffy-sama" she said as she stood by the door entrance. He took the papers away from his face, looking at the girl. "Can… can we watch the sunset?" she asked staring down to the floor. A blush reaching her cheeks. He gave her a smirk and tilt his head to the side, "Hmm, why?" he asked. She turned her eyes to meet his purple lenses. She gave him a weak smile, "No, nothing. Never mind" she said leaving the blonde in his chair. He put his hand to his jaw smirking at her leaving the room, _'Well, I didn't say no" _he thought, turning himself to finish the paperwork.

As the sun went down, Lia sat by the window, handing the sunset a slightly sad smile. "It's beautiful" she said quietly to herself, "Wish I had someone to watch it with". Not too long after she said the last words, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, as she turned she could see the face of the blonde man. "Then let us watch it" he said, pulling her back to his chest as he sat behind her in the couch, she tensed at the surprise of his warm chest against her back but as they sat like that for a while, looking out the window she found herself leaning back against him, relaxing a bit more every minute. But soon she shivered from the cold in the room, as Doflamingo noticed this he put his feather coat around her. It didn't take long before the heat and her being fully relaxed in his arms made her fall asleep.

Doflamingo however stayed in this position, looking down at her sleeping face. _'So peaceful' _he thought, as he put a blonde curl of hair behind her ear. "Sleep tight Lia" he said quietly, leaning forward as he put a slight kiss on her forehead.


	8. New friends!

**Hello I'm back! With a new chapter and I hope it will be to your enjoy! **

**Sorry for coming with the chapters a bit late on the days but I have been having some IRL stuff to fix,  
making it hard to upload the chapters before nightfall. But at least I have gotten them up! **

Age 15/22  
\- New friends?

As Lia were walking in the towns market, she found herself staring at the scene by one of the shopping carts. A red haired teenager was standing next to a blonde, who wore some kind of mask on his face. The man who Lia thought owned the cart was almost as red in his face from anger, as the redhead's hair. "Go pest someone else" he said, trying to get the guys to leave him alone. "Oh come on, for old times' sake?" the redhead said, smirking towards the owner. As the owner lost his temper he reached out his hand, grabbing the redhead by the collar of his coat. "Oy!" Lia shouted, moving towards them, "You better let him go" she said. The owner stared at the girl, as well did the other two guys, "Or what?" the owner said when Lia stood in front of them, "Or I will tell my young master to get you" she simply answered, showing of a tattoo she had gotten on her shoulder revealing the Jolly Roger of Doflamingos´ crew. "Don-Donquixote?!" the owner said, letting the guy go as he put his hands up, showing he meant no harm, "No need to get all fussy now girl" he said as Lia gave him an evil smirk, "Then you better not touch this man again" Lia said, turning to leave, as the two guys followed her.

"So what's your name then, little girl" the redhead, who gave her a huge smirk. "Lia." She answered coldly, having no interest in talking to the guy, "Oy, why so cold?" he then said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "You did just help me out with the old man in the market". Lia met his eyes, they were orange, with a slight touch of red. "Oh well, maybe I were bored" Lia gave him a small stare, "And wanted to scare someone" she added, smirking at him. "Oh well, how about hanging out a bit? If you're so bored" the guy said, giving her a smirk and a wink, "If that's ok with you Killer?" he then added, turning to the blonde who just nodded in response. Lia thought for a bit before giving out a sigh, "Sure, why not? I got nothing else to do anyway. What's your name?" she said, "Oh, where are my manners?" the guy said with an sarcastic voice, "Name's Eustass Kid, pleasure to meet you".

-At the mansion-  
"Baby 5! Where is Lia?" Doflamingo said, as he opened the door to the dining room. The black haired woman turned up looking at the pink coated man, "She went to town, saying something about being bored and wanted to get some air" she said, continuing to watch the man in front of her. She could hear the man mumble something as he left the room.

-Back in town with Lia-  
"What?! So you're that guy who had a fight at the bar with Vergo?" Lia shouted, staring at Kid. "Well yeah, not that I stood a chance, he really got pissed about that…" Kid said as he scratches his neck. Lia just sat there before she started to laugh. "Ey! It's not funny!" he said, starting to tickle her sides in protest of her laugh. Killer just watched the scene, as he himself started to laugh at them.

-At town with Doflamingo-  
Doflamingo had found Lia hanging down the pier with two guys. One he recognized as he had been bar fighting with Vergo just some time ago, and the other one he guessed was the redhead's friend. As he walked towards them the redhead said something to make Lia laugh, when she did he started to tickle her, making her laugh even more as she shouted for him to stop. Somehow the scene made Doflamingo tense, before he knew it he had walked up to them, the Blonde turning to see him as he lifted a hand in a greeting. "Lia" Doflamingo said, making the redhead notice him and as he did he sat straight up letting go of the girl. Lia got her laugh under control as she turned to look at Doflamingo. "Yo!" She said, giving him a smile. Doflamingo didn't say anything more before grabbing Lia, lifting her up in his arms (bridal style) and started to carry her away. Lia who was shocked from the sudden lift up just stared at the man's twitching eyebrows. "Doffy-sama?" she said, but she didn't get an reaction, "Cya some other time guys!" she shouted as she gave them a wave. Making Doflamingo speed up even more.

As they reached the outside of the mansion Doflamingo put her down, he had been carrying her all the way even if she did protest under the time. As she stood in front of him she tried to read his face, tried to look past his sunglasses to see his eyes, trying to understand why he had searched her up and reacted this way. He himself just stared down at her. "What did you do that for? They were friendly" she said, pouting her lips as she looked down on the ground. '_Friendly?' _Doflamingo thought as he felt himself getting more annoyed. He did however not answer her, he just pulled her in to a hug. As he let go he face palmed himself in his thoughts, going inside. _'I don't even know why myself' _he thought to himself.

_  
**-Doffy is jealous~ **


	9. Trouble!

**New chapter!  
****Warning for this containing... alcohol? Language?  
****Hope you enjoy!  
**_

Age 16/23  
\- Trouble?!

Lia had sneaked out to meet with Kid and Killer in town, tonight were her birthday party and Kid and Killer had fixed something for her. But Doflamingo, Vergo and Baby 5 had been telling her to stay home since they didn't like the fact that she hang around the two young men. But this just encouraged her even more to sneak out, since she was mad for them trying to control her life all the time.

"So what're we gonna do?" Lia said, walked between the two guys. They had been telling her they would go for a walk as they went towards the town. "Well, ever been to a bar?" Killer said, wrapping his arms around her, "No, but I'm not old enough for that, right?" Lia said back, giving him a confusing look. Kid and Killer just laughed, as they continued to walk.

"First round is on me!" Killer said, pulling her inside the pub. As he walked towards the bar Kid took her to a table in the end of the room. "So, nice surprise?" he said, giving her his old smirk and a wink. Lia just nodded, looked around her to see all the people making toasts and singing by the other tables. "Don't space out to much!" Killer said, putting a glass in front of her, something red was filled in it. She remembered it, since Doflamingo always drank it. "Ah! Wine?" she said taking the glass in her hand, "Don't like it?" Killer said, Lia turned her head to the side looking at the blonde mans´ face, giving him a smile, "Well, we don't know if I don't try, right?" she said, taking a big sip from the glass, "That's the spirit!" the young man said, lifting his own mug towards Kid as he lifted his too in a toast.

"Ough, my head is spinning" Lia said, as she leaned her head on her fist. Killer and Kid laughed at her, both having their arms around her shoulders. "That just means you're getting drunk" Kid said, looking at the girls now slightly red cheeks, "Oh, I knew that!" Lia said, pouting her lips.  
"Ey! Young lady, wouldn't you rather come over here?" an elder man sitting to the table next to theirs said, meeting the eyes of Lia, "No thanks old man" she replied, turning away. "What's with that attitude?" The elder man said, shifting so he sat in his chair towards them, "I just wanna have a drink with ya!" he said, leaning forward, giving her a creepy smile. Lia felt a shiver through her body as he continued persisting. "I believe the young lady said no" Kid said, taking his arm around Lia to lean on both his hands as his arms rested on his knees, his usual smirk was gone and replaced by a straight face, he looked like he was not amused by the other man. The older man laughed and soon they were having a word fight between them. "Well, if she likes being some bitch to you guys guess it can't be helped" the old man said, as he waved towards them turning to leave. Before Lia or Killer could react Kid had been throwing himself up from the couch and pulled the other man in his collar, "Oh, that's it! Wanna take it outside old man?" he said showing of so much rage the other man stared in to his eyes with surprise, soon the other man grabbed Kids´ arms before turning his lips to a evil smirk. "Why wait for getting outside?" He said before throwing Kid over the table, and then hell was loose. Kid and the other man fought each other as the other people around joined in fighting each other. Lia felt how Killer grabbed her pulling her to the side as a glass were passing her head just some centimeters from hitting her, she gave him a thankful smile, "Better get out I guess" Killer said, taking Lia under his arm, leading her through the crowd.  
"Sorry about that, Kid gets easily annoyed when drunk" he said, scratching his hair, "No problem" Lia said, laughing a bit. "It was fun!" she said, giving him a small punch in the side, making him laugh as well. Soon they were cut off by a familiar voice to Lia, "So, you sneak out, then get a fight to start in my town, hmm?" the voice of Doflamingo said, turning up behind a corner. Lia turned to Killer, giving him a excusing smile before turning her head to the ground. Killer took the hint, gave her a small tap on the shoulder before he went inside the pub again.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, turning to leave as she felt her body stop, she noticed the feeling of the man using his devil fruit, making her turn around to face him. "So, didn't we agree on you staying home?" he said, staring down at her. She felt a small lump in her throat as she felt her anger turn to tears. "Well, maybe if you didn't try to control my life all the time I would maybe listen to you some times" she said quietly, making the blonde laugh as he crouched in front of her, "Ah so true, but you should listen" he said giving her his usual smirk. "Maybe you do need to be lectured about how you should act?" he said, Lia felt how she tensed at those word, knowing exact how he lectured his crew members and other people around him. Fear showed in her eyes as she could see his hand being lifted up, she closed her eyes, waiting for the slap she thought she was about to receive, but nothing came. As she opened her eyes she felt a hand on her chin, before his forehead met hers. His sunglasses just under his eyes, making her see the blue eyes met her own, "But I don't want to" he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before letting her go, "But now I gotta fix this mess you guys started" he said with an annoying tone in his voice, turning for the pub, leaving Lia frozen in place, a slight blush reached her cheeks as she still felt the feeling of his lips on her forehead.


	10. The pool time!

**Sorry for the late upload!  
****I'm gonna go away for some time tomorrow and I have been fixing some stuff for that.  
****Anyways, here is a new chapter of Doflamingo x Lia!  
****Hope it is to your liking!**  
**_**

Age 17/24  
\- The pool time

The heat from the sun was almost unbearable, making Doflamingo sweat as well as Lia. They were sitting in his office, Lia helping him out with the cleaning and putting the files in correct order. As Lia went on to the second drawer of documents, she let out a huge sigh, making Doflamingo turn over to look at her from behind the desk. "Something the matter?" he asked, tilting his head to the right giving her casual smirk. Lia met the man's sunglasses, "It's hot and I don't have energy to do this, and I am bored" she pouted her lips towards the blonde man, making him chuckle. He made his way towards her, as he stood in front of her he leaned down, as their eyes met he gave her a slight smile. "What do you want to do then, hmm?" he said, "I want to swim in the pool" Lia answered; as she imagined the cold water cooling down her skin a bit. She didn't notice the man leaving in front of her before he spoke up, "Then get dressed and let's swim" he said leaving the room.

As Lia took on her bikini she felt her heart beat faster. Somehow the thought about taking a swim with Doflamingo made her nervous. She turned to look herself in the mirror, approving of the bikini as she rushed to the pool side.

Her eyes caught the blonde man sitting on a couch next to the pool, he wore pink swimming trunks and he leaned his neck to the headrest on the couch. Lia froze at first but took a breath walking up behind him, as he didn't notice her she got an idea of trying to surprise him, as she threw herself over him, making a slight yelp as he reacted to fast for her, pulling her up in her arms and throwing her down in the water in just a matter of seconds. She turned to give the man an annoyed gaze and threw some water on him, making him chuckle. "Didn't you think I heard you walking up behind me, hmm?" he said crouching down at the poolside, smirking down at her before he turned to look away, Lia saw the slight blush on his cheeks as he put a hand up, point towards her. "Your bikini top is floating away" he said, turning his face back to look at her, making her wrap her arms over her chest as she started to walk towards the bikini top in the water. _'He didn't see anything. He didn't see anything' _she told herself feeling how her heart skipped beat after beat and her face turning tomato red.

Lia had gotten Doflamingo to play with her in the water, to her own surprise he didn't even complain. But their own time together soon was over as one woman after the other joined them by the pool, Lia could see how all of them tried to get Doflamingo´s attention, and soon she felt her annoyance getting the better of her, turning to leave, but she felt a strong hand grabbing her arm making her stay. Doflamingo gave her a smirk as he then let her go, before turning his attention to a redheaded woman in a silky red bikini. Lia let out a sigh, getting herself up from the pool, giving the blonde a last gaze before walking inside, seeing how the other women around him flirting and throwing themselves at him. One of them even had her dirty hands on his chest, smiling gently towards him, _'Stupid sluts' _Lia thought, her chest filled with overwhelming anger. "Wonder what Kid and Killer is doing" she said to herself in a whisper, before turning to her room to get dressed to go to town and search them up. But halfway to her room Dellinger rushed to stand in front of her, "What is it brat?" she said, putting her fingers to gently rub her temple, "Why you so mad?" he just said, pouting his lips as he gave a displeased gaze to her. "I just wanted to see if you were busy or if we could play something" he continued. Lia gave him an annoyed gaze but just shook her head, "Not now, I'm not in the mood" she said beginning to leave him in the hallway before Dellinger spoke again, "Is it because Doflamingo´s women appearing and destroying your time together?" he said, hitting her anger right in the spot. Lia just turned her hands to fist and continued walking down the hallway. _'Is it really so obvious, then why don't __**he **__see it?' _she thought, feeling her anger making her eyes tear up.

**Lia is starting to feel more and more annoyed with Doflamingo and all his women,**

**and is Doflamingo really so blind he doesn't see that Lia likes him?**

**In the next chapter we will follow up on her jealousy, so don't miss it!**

**Hope this slightly weaker chapter were to your enjoy, and I promise that the next will be better!  
**  
**I will try and get the next chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything, it all depends on if the internet will work!**

**Cya next time! ~**


	11. Help me out?

**Hello guys!**

**I didn't have internet yesterday, so I couldn't get the chapter out...**

**But as an apology, I made the new chapter a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Time for a slight revenge, hmm?**

**-I do not own One Piece.-**

**_**  
**Age 17/24**  
\- Help me out?

_'What to do, what to do" _Lia thought to herself as she walked back and forth in her room. She had seen the women by the pool again, and of course Doflamingo where there with them, allowing them to try and impress him in their bikinis, _'Stupid Doffy' _Lia thought, kicking her foot on the bed. She wanted to do something, so the women down the pool would get embarrassed or show their bad side's right in front of Doflamingo, making him turn them down. "Yes! That's it!" Lia shouted , rushing out of her room, towards the only kid she knew would be suited for the plan she had made, Dellinger.

"Dellinger, you there?" Lia said, knocking on the door to his room. It didn't take long for the short blonde to open. "Lia?..." He said, giving her a suspicious stare, "I need your help, and your gonna love this" she said smirking towards him, as he gave her another stare she turned around, pretending to leave, "Oh well, I can just go ask someone else then" Lia said. Dellinger grabbed her arm, pulling her inside his room, as he shut the door he signed for her to sit down. "What is it you need help with?" he said, sitting down in front of her, legs crossed. "Well, since you apparently have figured out my slight crush on Doflamingo, I don't have to hide my jealousy to you. And I want to make their wonderful day at the pool, well… Less pleasant" she said, giving him smirk and a wink. Dellinger made a whistle as he returned her smirk with a pleasant look on his face, "Then, let's get started" he said, standing up, Lia stood as well and they started to plan something out.

"Dellinger you piece of shit, give back with my drink!" Lia shouted, hunting Dellinger out to the poolside. "Never, old hag!" Dellinger said, sticking his tongue out towards her, holding a glass of red wine in his hand. His eyes then looked forward, searching for the brunette Lia had been talking about. _'Got'cha' _he said, running in her direction, with Lia right in his heels. "Now I got you!" Lia said, tackling the young blonde, "Whoops" Dellinger said sarcastically, spilling out the red wine all over the brunettes white silk bikini, making her shout in a high pitched voice, staring at the two who were laying in the ground. "You!... YOU!" the woman said, her face turning more and redder as Lia and Dellinger watched her temper rise. The woman was just about to slap Dellinger over the face as Doflamingo caught her hand in the air, "Just what do you think you're doing?" he said in her ear. Making her tense up, "No one touches my family" he said, as he then used his string ability to make her unable to move. "Pica! Get her out of here" Doflamingo shouted at the muscular man, turning his attention to Dellinger and Lia, handing them one hand each and helped them up from the ground. "Take it easy, hmm?" Doflamingo said, giving them each a tap on the shoulder as they walked away, giving each other a evil smile when he didn't see them.

"Time to take out number two" Lia whispered, pointing towards a black haired woman in a blue bikini. "How are we gonna do that? This time we can't destroy her precious bikini" Dellinger said, pouting his lips to Lia, who started to think. They both sat in silence before Dellinger broke the silence. "What bikini?" he said, pointing at the strings keeping the bikini together. Lia smiled towards him before giving him a high five.

"Swim with me!" Dellinger said, pulling the woman with him to the pool. As he jumped down in the water she laughed, before jumping in after him. _'Now is my chance!" _Dellinger told himself, swimming towards her in the water before she reached the surface, quickly pulling all the strings and snatching the bikini as he then left the pool, making a dash to the door entrance where Lia stood. As soon as the woman reached the surface she shouted as she noticed her bikini missing. "Good luck finding it" Dellinger said, holding the two bikini pieces in front of Lia and him, making Lia laugh even more. "Good job little devil!" she said between her laughs. Soon the other women around the pool noticed the woman missing her bikini as they started to laugh, to Lia and Dellingers´ amusement Doflamingo himself let out a chuckle.

"Ok, time for the last one. We need to get her in to the pool" Lia said pointing to the redhead who had been all over Doflamingo the day before. "She never gets in to the water, she absolutely hates it" Lia said, smirking to Dellinger who returned her smirk.

Lia walked up right by the side of the redhead, she stood by the pool edge, talking to some other woman down in the pool. _'Perfect' _Lia thought as she signed for Dellinger to make his move. He rushed towards Lia, "Lia!" He shouted, throwing himself in her arms, making her take one to many steps back and pushing the woman over the edge. As they turned they saw her makeup being all over her face as she reached surface, making the two fall down to the ground in laughter, the redhead pulled herself to ground and started to rush away, covering her face. Soon Lia and Dellinger stopped laughing, and as they turned their eyes open they saw Doflamingo smirking down at them. "So, making trouble again huh?" he said, lifting them up in his arms, "I think you two need to cool down!" he said before throwing Dellinger in to the water first, then turning to smirk at Lia, "Oh, no no no!" Lia shouted, but he threw her in to the water, as she reached the surface he stood crunched over her, smirking down at her. "Well, cooled down yet?" he said, his face so close to Lias´ so she even felt his breath in her skin. Dellinger threw some water at them before he let out a whistle, "Get a room, would ya?" he said, giving Lia a wink, making her face turn to the shade of a tomato.


	12. Happy birthday Doffy!

**Hello hello my friends!**

**A new chapter to you from me!**

**Hope you like it and enjoy your time reading it!**

**-I do not own One Piece- **

_  
**Age 17/25**  
**\- Happy birthday Doffy!**

Everyone was running around in the mansion, getting everything prepared for tonight. It was Doflamingo´s twenty-fifth birthday, and everyone wanted to make the big party for tonight memorable. Fireworks and entertainment were being handled by Jora, Lao G and of course Dellinger. Food, wine, sake and booze were being prepared in the kitchen from the kitchen staff, as well as the maids cleaned the entire mansion and made the ballroom, dining room and the pool side look extremely well since that is where everyone was supposed to be during the party. Lia herself, well she stood by watching, helping carrying boxes around together with Pica, since the two of them weren't really handy with the other stuff. "Pica-san, how long are we gonna be helping out with carrying these boxes around?" Lia asked the muscular man, "As long as they need us to!" Pica answered, proudly holding the box he held closer to his chest as he carried it, making Lia giggle a bit, but not high enough for the man to hear.

"Lia! I need your help with a small thing" Baby 5 said, leaning down towards Lia, giving her a innocent smile, _'I got a bad feeling about this' _Lia thought as she gave Baby 5 forced smile, "What is it?" she said to the black haired woman.

-Some time later-  
"NO! There is absolutely no way in hell I'm gonna wear this!" Lia said, shouting at Baby 5 who gave her a huge smile, "Oh you will! It looks so good on you!" Baby 5 said, amused with the sight in front of her. Lia stood there, a blue dress, with blue and black stilettos, making her appear to be at least a bit taller, since she is always the shortest one, this wasn't a problem for her, but the dress… It had an opening by the leg on the right side, reaching down from her waist to her feet, leaving the leg all open. The cleavage were showing just a bit too much of her breast and it was tight, _'to tight' _Lia thought, looking herself in the mirror. She were not used in dressing up, and she didn't like those sexy dresses Baby 5 put on her, it just wasn't her style at all… except for the stilettos, being taller were ok. "I look like… Like… I can't even find the words!" Lia said, giving Baby 5 a disturbed look, making the woman smile even more. "You look absolutely perfect!" she said, grabbing her arm and beginning to walk to the ballroom to meet up with the rest of the group.

Dellinger let out a whistle before approaching Lia with his casual smirk wide spread on his face, "Wow, didn't see that one coming" he said, looking at her from head to toe, "Oh, shut it would you…" Lia said, blushing heavy before walking to the rest of the group. "Oh come on! It looks good on you!" Baby 5 said, tapping Lia´s shoulder before turning to the group, "Ok! Young master will be here any minute now, and as everyone know, we have to hide, surprise him when he walks inside!" She shouted, clapping her hands as she ordered people to hide in different places.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Doflamingo entered the room, making him laugh, "Well ain't this a lovely surprise?" he said, as he continued to walk towards everyone. All the people started to greet and giving him their congratulations as some people started to play some music. _'Don't notice me, please' _Lia thought to herself, trying to sneak away behind everyone to the pool side.  
Doflamingo how ever saw her walking away, a smirk growing wide on his face as he noticed her dress, _'So even she got herself dressed up, huh?'_ he thought to himself, as he continued to greet all the people in front of him.

The stars where shining bright over Lia as she watched them, more and more people getting outside as they grabbed a drink from the little pool bar. _"Well wouldn't a drink be right in place"_ Lia said to herself in a whisper, turning to walk and get one herself. "Lia!", the voice of the familiar blonde man made her stop in place before turning around facing him, blushing slightly as she didn't like him seeing her dressed this way. "Well hello there old man!" she joked, giving Doflamingo a wink. "So, enjoying the night sky are we?" he said, walking up beside her, "Yeah, something like that" Lia said, looking at the man beside her in the corner of her eye. "And what is with that outfit?" he said, making her cough as she swallowed the air, "W-well I didn't want to wear this! B-but you know how Baby 5 is, she insisted, she even tricked me in to the dress saying it was a favor!" she said, blushing more and more for each word. Doflamingo let out a chuckle before turning to look down at her, "Well, I think it looks good" he said, making Lia get frozen in place, heavy blushing on her cheeks.

"Cake time!" Baby 5 shouted. Doflamingo got a piece of cake and headed out to Lia again, sitting down in the couch beside her. "So, chocolate and strawberries, hmm?" he said getting a piece on his spoon, staring at it in observation. He then gave her a slight gaze from behind his sunglasses. "I remember you made a strawberry chocolate cake for one of my birthdays" he said, once again turning to look at the small piece of cake, Lia stared at the man, admiring his looks that the moonlight allowed her to see. "I do remember telling you something that day" he continued, this time leaning closer to Lia, "I remember saying that it tastes better when sharing with someone" he finished, putting the spoon so it slightly touched her lips, her eyes staring at him. "So, let's share like before, shall we?" he said, giving Lia a smirk. "S-sure!" she said, putting the spoon in her mouth, blushing, making Doflamingo chuckle before he took a piece for himself.

**Doflamingo´s POV  
**"So, let's share like before, shall we?" I said, smirking towards Lia as I put the spoon slightly touching her lips. She stared at me with those blue beautiful eyes as she opened her mouth slightly, giving me a nervous "S-sure" before putting the piece in her mouth. She closed her eyes, her blush on the cheeks had a cute shade of pink. It even made me lose breath for a small time. I took a own piece of the cake, turning to look away, _'Cute'_ were the thought going around inside of my mind as I tried not to stare at her too much from behind the sunglasses.


	13. Lia the spy!

**-I do not own One Piece-  
**

* * *

**Age 17/25**  
**\- Lia the spy!**

"- 8 am, the bird is leaving the nest, walking with Vergo towards the town. They are chatting eagerly.-" Lia writes down in her notebook, before stalking her way behind them.

"- 9 am, the bird and Vergo is meeting with a woman in a restaurant. They are eating breakfast.-" Lia writes down, feeling her belly rumble from hunger, "-I'm taking a snack, before they are on the move again-" she notes down, taking a sandwich from her bag.

"- 10 am, the bird and Vergo are finally moving. To what seems being towards the town hall. I'm guessing for an meeting-"

"- 11 am, I'm hungry. I'm also starting to feel that stalking this man is the most **boring** thing to do-"she writes down, letting out a sigh before leaning back at the tree behind her. _'Still, would have been more boring staying home' _she thought, watching the clouds in the sky floating around.

"- 1 pm, the meeting is over, Doflamingo shakes Vergo´s hand before Vergo turns to leave for the mansion. Doflamingo is heading down town again, and I got a feeling this will be a long day." Lia faceplant herself and stands up, feeling stupid for listening to Baby 5 when she had been thinking loud about what Doflamingo always does, how important his days must be. _'Even a centipede would be more fun to watch'. _

"- 5 pm, the bird have been sitting in a restaurant with some man in black suit for like, hours. They are talking and handing each other papers back and forth.  
Note: Doflamingo smokes. Disgusting…-"

"- 6 pm, I don't understand how he can survive these boring days, and I'm leaving the bird for a while. Need to find myself some food before I starve to death… or I might just die from boredom.

Lia walked to a small café, sitting down as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw a familiar redhead. "Kid!" Lia said, moving in on the couch so he could sit down. "S'up?" he said, leaning back on the couch. "Well, I'm stalking Doflamingo. But really, that man has some really boring days. I thought it would be funny or exiting, seeing some action perhaps, but no. All he does is sitting in restaurants and tending to meeting all around town!" she said in one breath, slamming her head down on the table. Kid laughed with his head back on the headrest of the couch. "It's not fun" Lia said, pouting her lips towards the redhead, making him laugh even more, "Oh well, it could be worse!" he said between the laugh that escaped his chest.

"- 8 pm, I have now got me some food, Kid showed up making the day a little better. Now back to stalking the boring pink flamingo in the restaurant.  
Note: Never again eat with Kid in public. He eats like a pig"

"- 10 pm, I feel my eyes getting heavy, and the damn bird is still sitting down in the restaurant. More people have joined them, all women, I'm not surprised. He is drinking wine at the moment, and I think I will have to sit here for a while." Lia wrote down, leaning back on the wall as she sat down on the ground. She let her eyelids close a bit, _'Just a small nap'_ she told herself, feeling herself drifting away in sleep.

When she woke up she was lying in bed. _'Wait, this isn't…. This isn't my room' _she thought as she looked around her. As she turned to look to the corner of the room she saw someone sitting there, reading. "Oh, you're awake?" the familiar voice of Doflamingo said, turning to meet her eyes. "Sorry, I'll go to my own room right away!" she said, stretching her arms over her head, closing her eyes as she did. When she opened them again she noticed the blonde coming closer, the book in his hand. "So, you have actually been stalking me today, hmm?" he said, rising an eyebrow at her, making her blush as she noticed her notebook in his hand. "Ah! Th-that is nothing really! I were just bored, and you know, wanted something to do…" she said, feeling how awkward the situation was for her. Doflamingo sat down beside her on the bed, closing the book and turning to look at her. He slowly took off his sunglasses and let his blue eyes pierce right in to hers. "So, pink flamingo?" he said, letting out a chuckle. "Well… Yeah…" Lia said, scratching the back of her head. "And am I really so boring? Then why would you stalk me all day?" he continued, laying down beside her, holding himself up with one arm. Lia froze for a second before giving him an innocent smile and a awkward laugh. "So… How do I get more exiting?" he said, leaning closer so his breath touched her face. Her eyes met his and he took his free hand up to her chin, leaning even closer. Lia froze, her eyes closing as she tried to process what he was doing. But as nothing happened she opened her eyes to find Doflamingo smirking at her, before landing a kiss on her lips, making her yelp in surprise. He opened his eyes to look at her confused blushing face, smirking in to the kiss. As he continued the kiss he cared her cheek, letting his tounge slip inside her mouth, making her taste the red wine that he had been drinking before. After some time he stopped the kiss, letting Lia finally breathe, his eyes gave her a slight gaze "Bet that made this day a little more… exiting for you" he said, as he lay down on the bed, falling fast asleep. Lia lied in the bed, touching her lips, _'He… He …. He did just…' _she finally got her breath back, "**He kissed me**" she whispered to herself staring at the sleeping man, smiling an awkward smile for herself as she let out a small giggle. 

* * *

**Well, note to self: If you want a handsome strange man, stalk him until nightfall. ~ Eheheh**

**Hope you enjoyed our little Lia spy! And the man no one can predict, Doflamingo!**

**Cya in the next chapter guys!**


	14. Candy

**Hello my dear readers!**  
**Here is a new chapter for you. **  
**We take off where we left Doffy and Lia last time! **  
**And off we go!**

**-I do not own one piece-  
**

* * *

**Age 17/25**  
**\- Candy~**

Doflamingo woke up, due to the unfamiliar feeling of someone lying beside him in the bed. His tired eyes found the Lia lying next to him, cuddled up in the blankets. Her sleeping face made her look so fragile, so innocent. It made Doflamingo stare at her for quite some time before he remembered the kiss he had given her before falling asleep. The thought of her blushing face and the way she had lost her breath during the kiss made him smirk to himself. _'Such a cutie' _he thought before pulling her closer to him before allowing himself to sleep again.

As the sun rose and shone in to the room Lia woke up, slowly realizing she were laying in Doflamingo´s arms as the man was sleeping. She turned up to look at his face, giving him a smile before slowly crawling out of the bed and heading out from the room. As she gave the sleeping man a last gaze she closed the door behind her. "Lia?" she heard a voice say. As she opened her eyes and looked in front of her she saw the confused and shocked face of both Baby 5 and Vergo. "AH! I'm just gonna… you know… head for my room" she said, pointing down the hall before walking away, almost running as she felt their eyes staring at her back.

**-Some hours later-**

"So… where did you want to go?" Baby 5 asked Lia while they were walking in town, "Candy shop" Lia said, feeling how tense Baby 5 was, making it awkward to walk beside her. They continued their walk in silence, as they reached their goal Lia turned to look Baby 5 right in the eyes, "Nothing happened" she just said, calmly and cool, showing Baby 5 a straight poker face. This made the black haired woman laugh out an embarrassed laugh, "Ok, just… the young master have never shared a bed overnight with someone before" she answered giving Lia an awkward smile before opening the door to the shop.

"So what candy are we looking for?" Baby 5 asked Lia, looking at all the different sorts of candies on the shelves. "Chocolate and some… maybe some lollipops?" Lia said, putting her finger over her mouth, she had actually no idea what she wanted when she saw all the kinds in front of her. Soon enough they had filled three bags full of candy and were walking their way back to the mansion. Lia broke the silence first, "If you want to know what happened I will tell you" Lia said, sticking her tongue out at Baby 5 who blushed heavy and smacked her hands to her cheeks, nodding with all her might…

… "And then he kissed me…" Lia said, before leaning closer to Baby 5´s ear to finish the story, "With tongue" she finished with a purr, making Baby 5 blush to the shade of a tomato and Lia could swear she saw some steam come out of her ears. "Oh my. You must be happy then" she said giving Lia a huge smile, but Lia couldn't return it as she stared down on the ground. _'Yeah, I should be but…' _she thought to herself staring up at Baby 5 with sad eyes, "He was drunk so I guess I can't say it meant anything" she said, letting out a sigh. Baby 5 then tapped her shoulder, right over her tattoo, "Well, just one way to find out. Make him do it again!" she said, giving Lia a wink before she rose from the bench they were sitting on. "No, no I can't do that!" Lia said, feeling her chest burn, both from the shock of the response Baby 5 gave her and from remembering the kiss from the night before. Baby 5 walked away from Lia with a huge smile and blushing cheeks. _'Can I?...' _Lia thought, taking a caramel in her mouth.

**-Back at the mansion-**

****Doflamingo was sitting in the ballroom, reading some papers as usual. Lia sat on the other side of the large room, staring at the man. His shirt was open as usual, showing his tanned skin as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. "What are you looking at?" he said, still looking in the papers, Lia tensed and turned her head away, "Nothing, why?" she said back, staring in to the wall, taking a new candy out of her bag. Doflamingo let out a chuckle as he turned to look at her, "You have been sitting there, staring at me for some time now" he said, smirking at her. Lia met his eyes/sunglasses as she tilted her head, "Well, got nothing better to do I guess" she said, this time pulling out a lollipop with strawberry taste. "Should you be eating more candy?" Doflamingo said as he noticed her bag full of goods, "But they are good! You want one?" she said opening her eyes wide and raising her eyebrows towards him. _'And I didn't eat so much…" _she thought to herself, moving over to sit in front of him as she handed him the bag. "Hmm…" Doflamingo hum before looking up at her, "I want… a strawberry one" he said, giving her a foxy smile, "But I just took the last one, don't you want any other one?" she said back, letting out a sigh. "No, I prefer, that one" Doflamingo said, before grabbing Lia´s wrist, pulling her in to his lap, making Lia stare at him. "So, I think I might just take this one" he said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and in to his, making Lia stare with wide eyes at the blonde man. "It's good" he said, laughing at her expression. "I wonder…" he said, giving Lia a smooth gaze before leaning closer to Lia as he kissed her lips gently. As he pulled back he licked his mouth, "Yeah, tastes just like strawberry" he said as a deep chuckle escaped his chest. "Are you drunk again, Doffy-sama?" she said, looking in to the sunglasses, "No, not this time" he said, pulling her closer to kiss her once more. 

* * *

**Is Doflamingo finally showing some affection?!  
****Or his he just drunk all the time?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**

**I have been having some IRL stuff to tend to, so if the chapters are out later then usual I apologize!**

**I will however try and continue to post one chapter each day!**

**Cya ~ ^-^**


	15. Hurt Part 1

**Hi my dear readers! Hope your day have been terrific!  
Here is a new chapter for you!  
_-I do not own One Piece-_**

* * *

**Age 17/25**  
**\- Hurt  
_-Part 1-_**

Doflamingo didn't notice Lia as she stood in the door entrance. She watched how he and some woman were making out in the couch, feeling her chest getting heavy from the pain she felt watching them. "Lia?" she heard a voice saying behind her, turning to see Vergo, "Lia, are you… cryin-" he didn't get to finish before she rushed of, pushing him aside. _'Stupid idiot!" _she thought as her tears streamed down her cheeks, running of the mansion in to the dark at full speed and she kept running as fast as her legs would allow her too.

Vergo stood shocked from seeing Lia cry, but as he heard a seductive laugh from the other room he understood what the problem was, since Baby 5 had told him about Doflamingo and Lia. _'You should have known better Lia' _he thought, feeling how his anger built up inside him, _'But he shouldn't have toyed with your feelings'_.

Lia were still running, not looking around her at all. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot" _was the only thing running through her head…

… "Is that Lia?" Kid said to Killer who turned to look in the direction Kid pointed, nodding in response as he recognized her. _'She is crying' _Kid thought to himself, giving Killer a gaze before rushing off behind her, coughing as he got the dust in his face from running behind her.

**-After some time-**  
"Got you!" Kid shouted, throwing himself at Lia, making them fall flat on the ground. He turned his face to look at her but she didn't move, she didn't say a word, all he could see were tears on her cheeks. "Lia, look at me" he said, as he cared her cheek, looking at her with big confused eyes. She turned to meet his eyes with hers, and when she did it was as if she finally woke up from her bubble she had been running in. "_Kid…_" Lia whispered, making him let out a sigh of relief, "It's ok girl, I got ya" he said, helping her to sit up. "Tell me, what's wrong? I've never seen you run so fast… or you know…" he said, she understood without him finishing that he meant her tears. "I just…_ He_…" she said, as her body shivered. _'That bastard' _Kid thought as he understood perfectly well that he had hurt her feelings. Kid didn't say one word, just pulled her with one arm against his shoulder, the other hand on her back. Without one word spoken, she cried and let it all out.

"I know just what you need" Kid said when she finished, "You need a night out with the best redhead in town" he said, giving her a smirk before he helped her stand up, he wiped away her tears and Lia just smiled to him, nodding.

"One more round!" Kid shouted to the waitress, giving her a wink that made her blush. Lia smirked as she stared Kid, "It's not nice to toy with her you know" she said before taking her drink down in less than a second. Kid laughed with his hand behind his head, "Well, that's true…" Kid said looking at Lia, "But at least I get good service when I do!" he finished, making her giggle. Soon the waitress came to their table, bringing a new round of both shots and drinks for them, she gave Kid a shy smile before heading off. "Well, I think she is fond of you~" Lia said with a whistle, giving Kid a wink, making the redhead blush to the shade of his fire red hair.

"So, you gonna tell me what the moron did or?" Kid finally said, turning to give Lia a serious look. She turned her eyes to the glass in front of her, reaching for the shot and took it before letting out a sigh, turning to Kid. "Well, I were just stupid, I thought maybe… maybe the kisses he had given were some kind of… proof? I don't know… But I saw him with some other woman before I rushed off, so I guess I was wrong" she said, giving him a faked smile, trying to make it more comfortable to speak of, trying to smile it all away. Kid just gave her a gaze showing her that he didn't judge her, knowing she did not want him to speak about it more than that. "Well then, I guess **you** will need some more shots and drinks then!" he said, ordering another round before turning to give her a smirk, "Drinks are on me" he said, making Lia smile once more, "Hope your wallet is big" she said back, raising her glass to him before taking it down in one sweep.

**Vergo´s POV  
**I watched Lia from a bit far away, outside the window. Seeing her taking one shot and drink after the other. She would be drunk really soon if she kept this up, too drunk. I walked inside the bar and went to their table, the redhead reacted first, pointing towards me and giving Lia a gaze that told her to look at me. "Vergo-san?" she said, her cheeks red from already being affected by the alcohol. "It's time to go home Lia" I said, giving her my hand, she took it and said goodbye to the young man as we headed out. "Stop" Lia said coldly as we stood outside the bar, I turned to look at her, her face turned to the ground. "I don't want to go back" she turned to stare me in the eyes, "I don't want to see that man´s face" her eyes showed off hatred, but how could I blame her. "I understand, but think about Baby 5, she is worried about you" I said, crouching down to meet her on eye level. "You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to, just… come with me and go to Baby 5´s room when we reach the mansion" I said, giving her a comforting smile, she gave me a sad gaze before she nodded. We walked off under silence, and so did the walk continue to stay, silent.

* * *

**This is going to be in 3 parts for your information. So I hope you will enjoy it!  
**


	16. Hurt Part 2

**Hello my dear cookies!  
Today we follow Lia and her hurt feelings.  
**

* * *

**Age 17/25  
\- Hurt  
**_**-Part 2-**_

"Lia, i was so worried!" Baby 5 shouted when Vergo and Lia came inside the mansion. Lia´s heavy eyes turned to look at the woman who was taking Lia in her arms, she didn't say a word or returned the embrace, Lia just stood there. "You're soaking wet! Let's get you in to a hot bath, shall we?" Baby 5 said, giving her a nervous smile as she dragged her along.

"It's done! Just to get in. You have a new pair of clothes and a towel by the door" Baby 5 said, turning to leave. Lia just nodded, not facing the woman as she went inside the bathroom. As she took of her wet clothes and sat down in the water she started to feel the pain in her chest coming back, flashbacks from the happy memories she had with Doflamingo, all the times she had been trying to get his attention and when she finally did… _"It disappeared in a matter of seconds"_ she whispered, holding her hand out in front of her, a tear slipping out of her eye and down her cheeks.

When she went inside her room it felt cold, it didn't feel so warm and homely as before. All that had went away with Doflamingo in that couch with _that woman. _

**-Some days and nights later, another day another evening-**  
Lia woke up from her slumber as a knock were heard on her door. She put her pillow over her head as she tried to ignore it. The knock came back and she stared irritated at the door, getting out of her bed and opening the door fast as lightning, "WHAT IS IT?!" she shouted before she saw who it was. When she did she slammed the door in the face of the person and turned back to the bed. But as she took a step forward she heard the door opening behind her, "Get out" she said, her voice ice cold. But it was just silence except for the door closing, but she felt the presence of the man behind her still, "Are you deaf or something?" she said turning to stare in to the all so familiar purple sunglasses, "I said _get out_" she said, putting a harsh tone at the last two words. But the man just stood there, staring at her. It felt like hours as they just stood there, staring at each other. "Fine, stand there for all I care" she finally said, breaking the silence as she put her hands in the air in annoyance. She threw herself on the bed as she put her hands behind her head. "So, you're mad" the man finally spoke, letting out a sigh. "Don't pretend to care. If that was what you came here for then get out already. You, me, we got nothing to talk about" she said turning to stare at the man with angry eyes, "Not anymore" she finished. "Lia…" the blonde said, starting to walk towards her. "Don't get closer!" Lia shouted, throwing a pillow in his face, heavy breathing from her anger building up when she looked at him. He gave Lia a gaze under his sunglasses, before he turned to leave. "I will go stay at Kid´s place tomorrow" Lia said as she turned around in the bed, facing the wall at the opposite side of the door where Doflamingo stood. He didn't say a word, he just walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**-Doflamingo´s POV-  
**I couldn't let go of the picture in my mind, showing me her angry eyes filled with hate towards me. She had always been smiling to me, never done anything on purpose to hurt me. It felt so unfamiliar, so different from how she had always been, it made me uneasy. 'And what was that about staying with Kid?' I thought to myself as I started to walk away from her room. _'She wouldn't… or?"._

**-No one´s POV and the morning after-  
**  
Lia packed her bags as she thought about if she really wanted to leave Baby 5 and Vergo, she even thought about the little devil Dellinger. With a heavy sigh she took her bags over her shoulder, walking out of her room and down the hall. But at the end of the hallway she stopped as she saw Doflamingo standing against a wall, leaning over someone. As she looked more closely she noticed it was that woman from the couch. She closed her eyes as she took a breath and started to walk towards the door beside them. "Lia, where are you going?" she heard the familiar voice of Doflamingo say as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Well, I told you yesterday didn't I? I'm going to Kid´s place" she said, turning to face the man, doing this she noticed his angry expression and the woman who was having tears falling down her cheeks. "You're not going anywhere" he said, standing up straight and turning to stand in front of Lia. "And who is gonna stop me?" she bite back, putting her angry gaze straight in to his sunglasses, "I'm" Doflamingo said before she felt herself being pulled up from the floor and over his shoulder. "L-Let me down!" she stammered, hitting her fist on his back as he walked back in to the mansion. "Hit me one more time and I will make sure you won't be able to walk anywhere!" he shouted over his shoulder back to her and held her legs still with one arm. Lia froze as he said that and felt her anxiety rising inside of her.

Doflamingo kicked open a door and threw her down on a couch in the room before he turned to close the door. "What is your problem?!" Lia shouted, waving her arms around her in frustration. Doflamingo met her eyes with his own as he took of his sunglasses, "That's my line!" he shouted back, giving her a stare that would make anyone shiver. She sat there, staring at the man as he stared at her. "Well, so what is it?!" he shouted as he walked closer to her. "Oh, like you don't know that yourself?" Lia shouted back at him trying to not show how nervous she was. "So you really want to go stay at Kid´s place?" the man said, crouching down in front of her, "I won't let you" he finished before pulling her in to his arms, "Let me go!" Lia screamed, giving him a hard slap in the face. But he didn't let go of her, "Why are you so mad?" he asked again, this time more calmly but still she felt the dark aura in the air. "Well, if you could grow some brains it wouldn't be so hard to understand actually" she said, closing her eyes. "If you would just try and think about how other people feel… then it wouldn't be so hard to understand either…" she continued, feeling her anger turning to sadness, "If… If you would just try to… understand how much it hurts… to see you with other women… you… even you would maybe understand…" she finished, unable to hold back her sobs and tears. Doflamingo let her go a bit to look at her, his blue eyes staring right in to hers. He then pulled her in to a warm embrace as he shifted their places smoothly, making her straddle him in the couch, her face on his shoulders. "I'm sorry" he finally said, pulling her closer. Lia then let all the tears out, hitting her fists in his chest, "Idiot!" she shouted. 'I know' Doflamingo thought to himself as he cared her back with his long fingers, 'But that is how you are' his mind told him, as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

**Yeah you really thought Doflamingo would let her go to Kid?!  
Naah, wouldn't think so~**

**I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow so I maybe won't get the last part of this chapter out O.O  
But we will see about that tomorrow... I maybe will be able to get it out when I come home from work, who knows!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time!**

**Hope your day will be full of cookies and cake!  
Cya~**


	17. Hurt Part 3

**Hi Guys!  
First of all I want to say sorry for not uploading a chapter in like.. 2 days or something(?)  
But I've been busy wth work and stuff T-T  
I hope you can forgive me...**

**As for now, hope you enjoy this last part of the chapter "hurt"!**

* * *

**Age 17/25**  
**-Hurt part 3**

As Doflamingo let Lia go from his arms he stood up, she had stopped crying some time ago, but she hadn't said a word to him. She dried her cheeks and when she was done she turned her face up to look at the tall blonde that was staring down at her. Her eyes showed such sadness to him that he had never seen before. "I don't get it" she finally said, putting one hand on her forehead, as she furrows her eyebrows. "Don't get what?" Doflamingo said back, still keeping a poker face while looking at her, "Why it has to be you who make me feel this way". Her eyes met his and she had a frustrated smile on her face. She shook her head before standing up, walking to stand right in front of the man. Even when she did this, she was so small compared to him, her head just barely reaching up to his chest when she stood straight up. She gave him a slight gaze and a faked smile, "But I guess you can't help who you, you know… _fall in love with_" she said, saying the last words in something more like a whisper. Doflamingo kept his straight face as he looked her into the eyes. She took her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. "I'm going to my room" she said, taking her hand back and hurried to walk past him. "You're not leaving then?" he said over his shoulder to her, she stopped but soon continued to walk out of the door and down the hallway to her room. "Lia!" Doflamingo shouted behind her, she turned around with the same faked smile as before, "If I did, you would just bring me back again" she said, her voice empty without emotion. As she continued to walk down the hall Doflamingo stared at her back, _'Yeah, I would' _he thought to himself before walking back into the room.

**-Later at evening, dinnertime-  
**Everyone was sitting around the table, laughing and talking, everyone except Lia. But no one dared to ask Doflamingo where she was, knowing they had been fighting. Doflamingo continued eating his dinner as he gave the dining room door a slight gaze now and then under his sunglasses, waiting for Lia to throw the door open like she usually does, but she never came.

**-Some hours later, nighttime-  
**Doflamingo opened Lia´s door and looked inside, finding the blonde reading a book in her couch. As he waked inside and closed the door her eyes met his, her eyebrows rising in surprise for him standing by the door. "What's the matter?" she said, closing her book. "You weren't attending the dinner" he stated out, "I wasn't feeling very hungry" she said, facing away from him. "Why?" he continued, walking towards her. "Well, I just wasn't, okay?" she said, pouting her lips. "Because of me?" he said, now standing right in front of her, looking down at her. "Who knows" she said, giving him a slight smile. His eyebrows twitched and he smashed his hands beside her head on the couch of each side of her head, leaning down to being just a nose length away from her face. "Why are you acting like this?" he said, making Lia frown and letting out a sigh, she was feeling frustrated at him for asking her this once again. He continued to look at her in silence, "How would you feel if you found me in the arms of Kid?" she asked, as he continued to stay silent she tilted her head to the side, giving him a foxy smile, "Wanna find out?" she said, she knew she was testing how far she could push him, knowing that somehow what she said did affect him. "Don't test me Lia" he said, she could feel how his words had a slight threat to them, making her press back at the couch. He followed with leaning closer as she pressed back more, "What do you even care?" she said, feeling her voice giving up on her as she felt more and more intimidated. As he was so close so their noses brushed against each other, he took of his sunglasses. Letting his eyes lock with hers, "Y-You get to have hundreds of playmates and I'm just gonna sit and watch?" she then shouted at him, when she did he captured her lips with his in a hard but still gentle kiss. She tried to push him back, but he didn't even pull back an inch. After some time he broke the kiss, letting Lia catch her breath. "You're mine" he said. Before Lia could react he lifted her up in his arms, holding her easily with one arm as he used his free hand to hold her chin as he smashed his lips onto hers again. He opened his eyes as they kissed, taking in her blushing face. She wrapped her arms his neck to hold herself up, as she did this Doflamingo smirked, biting her lower lip to gain entrance and soon they were in a deep passionate kiss. He pushed her to the wall, pulling away to meet her eyes. "I won't… accept being… a second choice" Lia breathed, her chest raising and lowering fast as she tried to catch her breath. Doflamingo let out a chuckle, "Don't be a second choice then" he said raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a big smirk. She gave him a confused look as he leaned closer to her ear, "Be my first choice then" he said, biting her ear, making her let out a squeak. "Show me, why you should be a first choice" he continued, now locking his eyes with hers. Her blush were as red as fire, she then leaned closer, putting her forehead against his, "Don't hurt me anymore" she said, "You know how I am" Doflamingo answered bluntly with a straight poker face, making her look away from him, "But maybe we can come up with a deal" he continued, biting her ear once more. Lia let out a breath as he continued by kissing her neck…

* * *

**AAAAAAAND cut!  
****No more for you!  
**_**And no more for Lia, eheh... *creep face*  
**_**But what kind of deal will they make I wonder...  
**_**  
**_**Hope you got some Doffy in your mind and hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you tomorrow with a new one!**

_**-As some may have noticed, my chapters are getting longer. And I hope you will enjoy them even if they are~-**_

**Cya next chapter my sweet cookies!**


	18. First or second?

**Age 17/25**  
**\- First or second?**

Lia woke up on the couch she had been sleeping on for a month now. The sun had just started to rise on the sky as she watched the sunrise out the window. "One month, and time to go home" she said quietly to herself, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Oy! Kid, Killer! Rise and shine you lazy asses!" Lia shouted, storming in to the guys shared bedroom. "Five more minutes" Kid said with a yawn, turning in the bed to look away from Lia, as Killer sat straight up in his bed. "Oh no! It's my last day here, and we are gonna spend every second of it" she said, grabbing him by his feet and dragging him down on the floor. "What the hell Lia?!" Kid shouted, now widely awake as he rose from the floor, his face as red as his hair. "I'll make breakfast!" Lia shouted over her shoulder, leaving a laughing Killer and a frustrated Kid behind her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kid said as he finished his plate. Lia lifted an eyebrow at him as she smirked, "Nothing really" she said, sticking her tongue out at him, making him smash his face onto the table. "Just wanted to get some revenge on you since you have been keeping me up at night when I am trying to sleep, you know, when you are building new junk" Lia finished, leaning back at the chair. Kid watched her with a frustrated gaze from the surface of the table, making Lia giggle at the sight.

"Well then, cya guys!" Lia shouted as she started to run towards the town. _'Wonder what he is up to' _she thought as she left clouds of dust behind her.

**-Just some minutes later, at the mansion poolside-  
**"You look good today Doflamingo-sama" a brunette said, her hand leaned on his chest as she sat beside him. Just as he were about to respond two hands covered his eyes/sunglasses, he could hear someone whisper and when the hands were lifted from his eyes he saw the woman holding up two excusing hands in front of her as she quickly left him. "Lia" Doflamingo said, turning his head over his shoulder to meet with the blondes blue eyes and a smirk. "I'm back" she said, giving him a wink.

"So how was your staying at _his_ place?" Doflamingo said, now sitting in the ballroom couch with Lia beside him. "Oh, it was really good" she said, dragging out the last word with a whistle. She knew what he really asked was if something had happened, but as he didn't ask it loud she didn't feel the need to answer him. His lips turned into a smirk and he leaned closer to her, his eyes could be slightly seen under his sunglasses. "And?" he said, Lia put on a dumb face and pouted her lips, "And what?" she said back. "Did something happen that I should know of?" he continued, now almost laying on top of her in the couch, "No, I don't think so" Lia said, still acting dumb, "Are you testing me?" Doflamingo said, his eyes found hers and he could see in her eyes that she played a game with him. "I think the question is, if something happened that I should know about" Lia said back, now showing off a serious face. "No, I don't think so" he said, letting out a chuckle.

_**-Flashback-**_**  
**_"What kind of deal?" Lia said, her head spinning from how her body heated up. "If you are enough of entertainment for me, I could just play with the other ones" the blonde man said, holding her to the wall as he stared deep into her eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. Lia let the idea running in her mind as she thought about it. It didn't take long before she gave him a smirk back, "One on condition" she said, making the man lift an eyebrow, "You let me stay at Kids´ place for one month" she continued, making the smirk on the man's face disappear. "No" he said, his voice was low, almost as a rumble. "So, you just want me to accept you having women all over you and for me to get jealous without even allowing me to give one condition?" she asked, pouting her lips. A vein popped out of his forehead as he thought about letting Lia stay at his place. He had seen how Kid had been looking at her some times, and he didn't like it at all. "Fine" he said, before pushing his lips onto hers in a hard kiss. "But you're mine" he said, biting her lower lip._

_**-Flashback ends-  
**_"Nothing happened, Killer were with us all the time too" Lia said, smiling up to Doflamingo as she saw that he was getting annoyed. He let out a small chuckle as he lowered himself to lay his body down on hers in the couch, his face close to hers and eyes locking on hers. "I hope you kept your thing in control too" she then added, giving him a suspicious stare, "I promise I did" he said, cupping her chin in one of his hands as he planted a small kiss on her lips.

**Dellinger´s POV  
**_'Christ, couldn't they even go to their own room?'_ I thought as I saw Doflamingo and Lia making out in the couch. As Doflamingos´ hand traveled to her chest I kicked the door up and the blonde man´s eyeglasses turned to me, Lia let out a small squeak in surprise. "Don't you two dare to get the couch dirty! Get into your own rooms!" I said, pointing towards them as I placed my other hand on my hips, "Some people sit on that thing you know" I finished, pouting my lips as I let out a giggle. "Ah, not such a bad idea" Doflamingo said, standing up from the couch and throwing Lia over his shoulder. "W-Wait!" Lia said, her face blushing to the shade of a tomato as he walked past me to exit the room, "Have fun you two!" I shouted after them to embarrassing Lia even more. _'I bet she will have loooooots of fun'_ I thought to myself, as I walked away with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

**Hope you did enjoy this chapter and I hope you ain't to dissapointed at their deal.  
****For those who might think the deal was confusing:  
Since Doflamingo isn't the type to stay with one person,  
the deal was that he could do anything, exept for taking them to bed.  
Lia however didn't want to be the only one being jealous, and she know Doflamingo dosen't really like Kid,  
she wanted to make him nervous and jealous to, this is why she picked one month at Kid´s place.**

**Cya next time my dear cookies~  
**


	19. Nightmares and misunderstandings

_**Age 17/25**_  
_**\- Nightmares and misunderstandings**_

Lia were twitching in her sleep. Her body covered in cold sweat as she let out quiet groans. Doflamingo who just came inside the room sat down beside her, staring at her. "Another dream huh?" he said, before putting his hand on her cheek.

_**-The dream-  
**__"Mommy!" the small blonde girl shouted, running around in the town in the hot flames surrounding her. "Lia!" a woman shouted from a house not too far away, as the girl noticed the woman behind the door she rushed over to the house. "Mommy! We have to go!" she shouted, trying to get the door open, but the flames were in her way. "Lia, listen to me! You have to run!" the woman shouted out from behind the door. The little girl froze in place and stared at the little she saw of the woman behind the door. "You got to go Lia" she said, her eyes tried to give the young girl strength to go away. "It will be okay" she continued, giving the girl a smile from behind the spring they watched each other in. "Remember to try and always smile, no matter what!" she finished, giving the girl a huge smile, "RUN!" she shouted, still smiling. The girl dried her tears and showed the woman a smile before she rushed off from the house, holding her tears back._

_**-Back to reality-  
**_Lia sat up, her face showing off pain and sadness. She tried to control her breath as she felt the presence of the familiar blonde man beside her. "Dreaming again, are ya?" he said, looking at her. When she had calmed herself she turned to face him with a slight smile, "Yeah, guess I am" she said, biting her lower lip. "What did you dream about this time?" he said, leaning back on the bed. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "Nothing new" she said, still staring at him lying there. He slowly took his sunglasses of as he reached his hand to Lia. As she grabbed it he pulled her down beside him, "So, you don't remember more than running away that night?" he said. "No, nothing more" she said back, using his chest as a pillow. He then let out a sigh and sat up, moving her onto his lap. "Don't you want to remember more?" he said, his eyes locking with hers, "No.. not really. I rather not remember anything of it" she said, turning to look away. She could feel his hands reaching up her sides as he leaned closer to her neck. "_I see_" he whispered before letting some soft kisses trail down her neck. "Doffy…" Lia said, tilting her head to the side.

_**-The day after-  
**_'_Stupid dreams_' Lia thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. She had been sleeping so long she had both missed breakfast and lunch. As she made her way down the hall to the kitchen she heard a giggle from the infirmary room. "Ah, thank you Doflamingo-sama" the female voice said, a little too flirty for Lia´s taste. As she passes the room she saw Doflamingo tending to the woman's ankle. Lia bit her lower lip as she pushed herself to walk on towards the kitchen and not to kick the door in to pull Doflamingo away from the woman. _'Stupid deal' _she thought to herself as she continued her mission for food.

_**-The same night-  
**_"It was a pleasure Doflamingo-sama" a female voice said as she walked out of his bedroom. Making Lia stare at the scene, _'Don't tell me he did…' _she thought as she walked closer, to find the woman from before leaning with a hand on his chest, her lips going up to reach for his. Lia couldn't stop staring at them as she walked slowly closer and closer. Soon enough she pushed both Doflamingo and the woman aside to walk into the room, she approached the wardrobe and soon enough she threw her clothes out on the floor, as well as she continued to throw her books and other stuff in the pile of clothes. As she heard the woman whisper something to Doflamingo which was followed by the door closing, she turned around to see the blonde man leaning at the door. "What are you doing?" he said, still keeping his cool pose at the door. She didn't answer, just grabbed a bag to put the stuff into. He slowly made his way closer to her, just to get a book thrown against him. "What is wrong?" he said, his voice showing off annoyance to the highest grade. Lia just pointed at the door and gave him a sharp glare, "I thought we had a deal" she said or, almost shouted, at the man. "I haven't broken the deal" he said, massaging his temple. "Then what did she do in the bedroom?!" Lia shouted, stomping her feet in the ground. This made the blonde chuckle as he thought she looked like a real child with her frustrated face. "It's not funny" she said, throwing the first thing she could reach again and again, making the blonde laugh even more. But as she run out of things to throw he made his way to her in just two long steps to pull her in his arms. "You're cute when you're mad" he said, smirking at her. "Oh, give me a break!" she said, blushing at his comment and closeness.

As they lay in bed spooning she felt herself getting annoyed once more. "So she just hurt her ankle and needed a place to rest, so you just happened to put her in this room?" Lia said. "Yep" the man behind her said, making her eyebrows twitch, "And you expect me to believe that?!" she shouted, turning to the man as she once again felt herself getting pumped up. The man just let out a deep chuckle and placed his hand on her bum, giving it a pinch that made her yelp before he turned her around, "It's up to you to decide if you want to believe it or not" he said, holding the angry young woman in his arms as she tried to wiggle free, "I hate you" she said as she stopped to try to get loose, knowing it was of no use. "I like you too Lia" he said back, smirking at her.


	20. - A cry in the night - part 1

**Age 17/25**  
**\- A cry in the night - part 1/2  
**

* * *

'_What is those dreams?' _Lia thought as she sat in the ballroom, tapping her finger at the table in front of her. "Lia?" a voice said, pulling her back from her thoughts. She turned to see Baby 5 giving her a confused look, "Ah, sorry. Did you say something?" Lia asked, smiling awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. Baby 5 shook her head, "No never mind that. Is something on your mind?" she asked, giving Lia a worried gaze, "No, nothing at all" Lia said back as she picked up her cards from the table, "Lets continue our game, shall we?" Lia said, giving Baby 5 a forced smile. _'If I told you, you wouldn't understand' _she thought as she held back the confused feelings she had inside.

Doflamingo had been going away on a trip with some of the crew. Lia just had Dellinger, Baby 5 and Vergo who she was fond of in the mansion. She hadn't been sleeping well the last week, due to the dreams she have had. _'Maybe Vergo will know… what´s wrong with me…" _she thought as she slowly made her way down the hall to his room. She watched the pictures on the wall of the Donquixote family, touching her tattoo on her shoulder.

As Vergo heard a knock on his door he stood up, walking to open the door to meet the blue empty eyes of Lia. She gave him a weak smile, her face was pale and he could clearly see the bags under her eyes from the loss of sleep. "Hi" she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Lia" Vergo said, moving aside to let her go inside. Lia smiled at him as she passed him, noticing a spoon that was stuck to his cheek. She reached up and took it before she continued to walk and sit down on his couch. "Ah, thanks" he said, sitting down beside her. They sat in silence before Lia finally spoke up, "Vergo, I've been having these weird dreams lately" she paused and took a breath, "I'm starting to think, is any of it for real or… not?" she finished, turning her head to face the man's eyes with hers. He just sat in silence as he watched her under his sunglasses. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this!" she said, letting out a small laugh as she prepared to stand up from the couch, but as she felt his hand in her wrist she turned to face him once more, "What dreams?" he asked, making her sit down again. "Well it all started two weeks ago…" Lia begun to tell him about how the small town around her were in flames, she told him about the woman who she in the dream had called mom got left in the burning house as she ran off to the coast side. "And there… it ends" she then said, feeling her hands shaking, "It always ends with me standing there, watching the town burn down" she finished, tears building up in her eyes. "I don't even know if it is a dream, a memory or just imagination… but somehow it all seems too familiar" Lia said, her voice starting to shake. Vergo didn't say a word, he knew he better hold his mouth shut, he just did like he did when she was a child, and he pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. "If it is a memory… do I want to remember?" Lia sobbed.

Hours passed and soon enough the night had come. The dark were holding Lia company as she lay awake. The stars on the sky stared at her, the silence making her thoughts speaking up louder than before. But soon enough she let the sleep get to her, and she couldn't stay awake anymore.

**-Dream-  
**_The town burned to the ground in front of her. The small girl held her tears back as she saw the flames dance in the dark. "Hello there little one" a voice said behind her, as she turned she saw a man with black sunglasses and black hair and a funny looking beard. A piece of meat was stuck to the man's cheek making him look funny. He crouched down to pick up the girl and held her out from his arms to meet her eyes. "Where did you come from?" he asked, but the girl stayed silent, just staring with wide eyes at the man. "Vergo! Found a lost puppy?" another voice said, as a tall blonde man walked up from behind the black haired man. "What should we do?" the black haired man said, turning to face the blonde. The blonde man let out a chuckle as he waved his hand in the air, "I dunno, if she is from the town might just as well leave her" he said. The black haired man put the small girl down, starting to leave with the other man. But they stopped when the blonde felt something grabbing his leg, as he looked down he saw the small girl hugging his leg. "Oy! Let go. Go back to where you came from" he said, shaking her off and then continued to walk. But once again stopped as he felt the same thing on his leg again, turning his face down to meet the blue eyes of the small girl. "I told you to let go" he said, receiving a small "No" from the girl. He reached down one hand and grabbed her in the collar and lifted her to his eye level. After some time in silence he let out a chuckle and begun to walk away with her hanging by his hand just like that, "Guess a small puppy like you could be worth to keep" he said. "Doflamingo-sama?" the black haired man said, "What? After making her lose her parents she needs someone to help her survive right?" the blonde said, letting out a chuckle. The small girl did her best to stay silent as she took in what the man said, the man saw her confused face and gave her a smirk, "That's right, my flames took all from you, so I better give ya something hmm?" he said as he continued towards a huge ship that had been docked by the pier._

**-End of dream-  
**Lia woke up, still lying down on the bed. Her mind went blank for a moment. Her head hurt as she tried to process the dream in her mind. _'Did… did that happen?' _she thought as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. _'Was it… them?'_ her final thoughts were as she broke in a cry.

* * *

**Some memories are better off forgotten~**


	21. - A cry in the night - part 2

**Age 17/25**  
**\- A cry in the night - part 2**

Lia were lying in her bed, still trying to process the new dream she have had. Sitting up and standing from the bed she felt her body moving on its own. It was still dark outside and no one were certainly to be awake at this hour. Her body took her out to the hall and down to stand outside Doflamingo´s office.

**_*Flashback*_****  
**_"Remember Lia, if you even need something when I'm gone, you can reach me with this snail phone. Remember that, okay?"_

**_*Back to reality*  
_**(To add some more feels, listen to Say something – A great big world, Christina Aguilera)  
**_  
_**Lia opened the door to the office and walked inside. She stared with empty eyes around the room, before when she had come into this room she had felt protected... But now she felt cold and empty. There on the desk stood the snail phone Doflamingo had put up for her, she didn't know why, but she reached for it and it began to call him. It didn't take long before she heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?" the familiar voice said as Lia stared at the snail phone, "Lia is it you?" the voice said after the silence had been in the air for some time. "_Doffy…" _Lia whispered, feeling a big knot in her belly tighten and a pain in her chest starting to build. "What is it?" Doflamingo asked, as she didn't continue to say anything. After some time she spoke up again, "I… I remember" she finally said, making the man stay silent as well. He knew perfectly well what she remembered, without her saying it. "_You… You were the one who burned my hometown down… right_?" she said in a slight whisper. The man didn't say a word as she continued, _"I didn't remember… because I was too small, right?"_ she said, letting out a sob. _"But you are the reason I lost everything" _Lia spoke as her voice gave in, her tears now falling again. As the man listen to her cry at the other end, he felt some heavy knot tightening in his chest. He didn't know what this feeling was, but for each second that passed, it felt more and more like he was suffocating. "Lia, listen t-" "No, _**don't**__" _she cut him off, feeling how she was about to burst from the pain in her own chest. "I don't even know why I am sad, or mad. I don't remember anything from my childhood. I didn't even remember I even had a mom. But it still feels like I'm betrayed. I know I never asked about how you found me, or why you took me with you on the ship, but it still feels like I have been lied to... It feels like a huge hole has appeared in my heart and **it hurts**!" she shouted the last words as she fought the tears that were now streaming down her face. The silence once again got to them as the only thing that could be heard was the sobs that came from Lia. _"Goodbye" _she said, putting the snail phone down at the desk as she started to walk out of the room, the only thing she heard were Doflamingo´s voice shouting her name as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_**-Doflamingo´s POV-  
**_"I don't care how, find her!" I shouted at Vergo in the snail phone. She had left the mansion, not saying a word to anyone. _'What do you expect'_ I told myself as I quickly made my way to upper deck and my men turned to look at me. "Turn this ship towards Dressrosa, now!" I shouted, but knowing it would take too much time to ride the ship I used my devil fruit ability to ride the sky instead, leaving everyone on the ship with confused looks on their faces.

_**-Lia´s POV-  
**_"Why am I even mad?" I asked myself as I walked down the pier, staring at the sunrise in the horizon. The beautiful colors of orange and red painted the morning sky. But right now the colors reminded me of the fire that burnt my town. _'How could I forget?' _I thought as I felt guilt strike me. I wasn't mad about the town being burned down. I was not even mad for my mother getting trapped and burned with the house. The real thing I was mad about was the fact that I had forgotten. My eyes gave the sunrise a furious stare, it felt like the sky and the colors on it were mocking me. "I FORGOT, OKAY!" I shouted at the sky, not that it helped me calm down or anything, but I just needed to yell at something. "Christ, how could I forget?" I asked myself once more as I fell down to the ground on my knees.

_**No one´s POV**_

It had gone hours, but Lia just sat on the same spot. Furrowed eyebrows and biting her lower lip so blood started to find its way down her chin. Doflamingo had just arrived at Dressrosa and were searching for her, worrying about her leaving. He didn't even know himself why he cared so much, he didn't know why it would matter if she left. But somehow he didn't want something that was his to leave him, and especially not her. After some time he just had the pier to search, and soon enough he saw her sitting there. He didn't want to startle her as he made his way to her slowly. But she didn't even notice him before he stood beside her, feeling a shadow stopping the sun from being in her face. Before she could react he had sat down beside her on the ground, pulling her close to him. She did however not try to push herself away from him. They sat like that for some time before Doflamingo broke the silence, "I can't say I'm sorry" he said, not looking at her but staring out over the sea. She knew he would never say he is sorry, not that she wanted him to. "I know" she just said, leaning her head on his chest. "I didn't care about that town or the people" he continued, she just let out a "mm" as an answer. "I know you don't care about anyone or anything" Lia said, turning to face him, "Except for your own family" she finished, making the man turn his head down to look her in the eyes. Before saying anything more he pulled her into a gentle kiss. He had never kissed her this gentle, he carefully lifted her onto his lap as he put his arms around her, deepening the kiss, but still letting it stay soft. _"Don't leave" _he whispered, Lia wrapped her arms around him as she fought all the different feelings she had. She was mad, sad and wanted to slap him in the face. But at the same time she felt relieved, happy and secure from being in the man´s arms. They stayed like that for a while, just him holding her close, before Doflamingo stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked off with her. "You may hate me, but I won't let you leave" he said before capturing her lips again. "Hit me all you want, but I won't ever let you go". This side of Doflamingo was new, even to Lia. He was acting almost like a normal person, not harsh or so hard he usually were when they fought. It made her relax in his arms as he carried her away from the pier, back to the mansion. _'If I were to ever leave, you would just bring me back' _she thought, smiling into the kiss. _'But if I were to be a prisoner, I wouldn't want to be a prisoner anywhere but here' _she thought to herself as she allowed her anger to go away with the wind. _'How can I be mad, when I have never known anything about my past? How can I be mad at the man who built up my life, even know he were the one who destroyed it in the first place?'_.


End file.
